Cinderella VS Recess
Cinderella VS Recess (シンデレラ対ヘドラ) is a 1971 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the eleventh installment in the Cinderella series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on July 24, 1971. Plot The Recess Gang and their chaperone, Ms. Finster, accompany Gretchen to Hawaii after she makes a big discovery. Meanwhile, Cinderella, a Princess , has made a mess trying to make a new recipe for Jaq and Gus. Lady Tremaine, orders her to clean up, then leaves for work (however, while driving through a puddle, Emily was activated). Instead, they try to make Anistaisa Tremaine, Cinderella's Sister, do it. However, just then, Gus wanders outside and does nothing except lie in a hammock. Then Anistaisa Tremaine is zapped by the same unknown energy that got Jaq and Gus, causing her to laze about in a similar fashion. Same goes for Drizella Tremaine, who just arrived. It turns out Emily, Cinderella and her Mice Friends chase her, but instead find Spinelli running toward the pool of a hotel, followed closely by the rest of the Recess Gang. Cinderella chases, but just then, Mikey is zapped by Emily. Vince soon follows. Cinderella tells T.J . They then try to capture Emily , but they fail, and she escapes. Meanwhile, Prince Charming is made to follow a satellite's directions to find Emily for the evil Hamsterviel. Cinderella and four of the recess characters, Gretchen, Gus, TJ, and Spinelli, catch up to Emily at an obsevatory. TJ and Spinelli try to get Emily, but they get zapped. Just then, Gretchen finds the new "planet" she discovers, but Cinderella finds out it's only a satellite being used by Hamsterviel (the same one Prince Charming uses). Gretchen's Galileo computer is zapped, and Gretchen gets the idea to use the telescope to zap the satellite. Gretchen is zapped, but she still works on the plan, apparently she finds work relaxing. Gus gets chased by Emily, but Cinderella manages to distract Emily, just in time for Jaq and Gus to pummel her. Cinderella, Gretchen and Gus then put their plan into action, and the satellite ends up destroyed. Prince Charming confronts them, but Emily zaps him, thus ending the threat. the Recess Gang goes back to normal, and Emily finds a hobby in zapping stressed and unpleasant tourists. Then Spinelli wonders where Finster is. It turns out Finster has never left the spa. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Yoshimitsu Banno * Written by Yoshimitsu Banno, Kaoru Mabuchi * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Riichiro Manabe, Mari Keiko * Cinematography by Yoichi Manoda * Edited by Yoshitami Kuroiwa * Production Design by Taiko Inoue * Special Effects by Teruyoshi Nakano * Assistant Director of Special Effects Koichi Kawakita Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Zoe Buchansky as Emily P. Marshall * Pamela Segal as Spilleni * Ricky D'Shon Colins as Vince * Ashley Johnson as Gretchen * Axel Alba as TJ * Zach Shada as Mikey * Zach Ewing as Gus Appearances U.S. Release Cinderella VS Recess was released theatrically in the United States in 1972 by American International Pictures, under the title Cinderella VS the Smog Monster. The film was dubbed into English, and no footage was cut. The opening song, The Music Lesson, is recorded over with new English lyrics and retitled Sing Sweet Nightingale. Theatrical Releases * Japan - July 24, 1971 * United States - 1972 * Spain - 1971 * Germany - 1971 * Italy - 1971 * Poland - 1971 * Belgium - 1972 Video Releases Edit Simitar (1998)1 * Released: May 6, 1998 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2002)2 * Released: September 17, 2002 * Region: Region ` * Language: English * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2004) * Released: 2004 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2006) * Released: 2006 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2008)3 * Released: July 1, 2012 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Box Office Cinderella VS Recess had a budget of ¥90,000,000 . When the film was released on July 24, 1971 in Japan, it received an attendance of 1,740,000. Reception Cinderella VS Recess has received mixed reviews, with some liking it for its special effects and plot, while others dislike it for its bizarre content and inconsistent tone, which ranges from serious and disturbing, to surreal and weird, and to silly and goofy. Gallery Mobk.jpg Images (89).jpg References This is a list of references for Cinderella VS Recess. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Disney Category:Movies Category:Toho Company LTD Category:1971 Category:Cinderella Series Category:Showa Series